


Let's Get Down to Business

by dancemmy



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Original Work
Genre: And Friendship, And Rose's, And angst, And there's a lot of daddy issues., But mostly angst, Colin is the chosen one, F/M, He's just sweet, I mean a lot of death, If the last name didn't make that bit obvious, Maybe a bit of fluff, More tags added as time goes on, Penemuel is a disappointed dad, That doesn't mean anything, They're the fucked up super-hero club, Valerie is very violent, Valerie's the Doctor's child, and curses a lot, and sarcatic, there's a lot of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancemmy/pseuds/dancemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin Simonite, a normal 17-year-old kid, did not expect to meet a creepy midget who has the ability to kill people. He especially didn't expect her to turn out to be half-alien, and for her to live in a time machine. ....Life sure is strange, huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey. This is a story of my own Doctor Who OCs: (@UnknownAndYoung and @PlayingPeeWee on Twitter), and others might be making an appearance. I'm trying to write it so you can understand the story, even if you don't know at least Valerie. But, it's hard. 
> 
> Bear with me if I make references you don't get.

Colin Simonite was a normal 17-year-old boy.

 

His mother died from an illness when he was around eight, and his father was raising him on his own. He went to high-school, but he had a C-average at best. There was basically no hope for his future, no matter how much his father assured him that he could make it.

 

Living in a less-violent area of New York didn’t mean he didn’t get into trouble. A lot. Especially when his girlfriend was involved.

 

His girlfriend was named Alice, and she was _beautiful_. She was out of his league in every way, and he had no clue how he had gotten so lucky. Recently, some asshole had threatened her while carting around drugs, and then continued to harass her for days afterward. She had gone to him crying, terrified.

Colin knew he wasn’t fit. He wasn’t ready to get into this. But, he couldn’t let that slide. What sort of _man_ would he be?

 

As he made his way up the walk to the grungy apartment, his entire body shaking, he didn’t even notice the blue police box sitting a ways away.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The boy made his way into the apartment, suddenly surrounded by huge guys. The sick feeling in his stomach was horrible, and he _really_ didn’t wanna do this. But, he had no choice.

 

It was important to get Alice out of trouble.

 

So, he talked to the dealers. He made no move to act threatening, instead he went for the pleading approach. He told them that he’d find a way to make it up to him if they just left his girl alone.

 

The men all seemed to be amused by this more than convinced. He knew they wouldn’t be the slightest bit intimidated if he suddenly took up a tough-guy act, so this….was about to turn south. Wasn’t it?

 

“Well. You could pay in an interesting way, if you really wanna.” The biggest -- and probably the lead -- guy said. He was starting to pull out a knife, and god did that scare Colin.

 

“W-What way w-would that be…?”  
  


“With a finger.”

 

The world seemed to go silent and still for a minute, all of the guys starting to circle around Colin. There were at least ten of them, so even if he wanted to fight….there was no way. He wasn’t a tough guy by any means, and he didn’t think even the toughest guy he knew could do this.

 

“Well now!” A voice came from the doorway, causing everyone’s attention to turn that way. A small girl was leaning against the frame, a smirk on her lips. She had blonde hair that was pulled up in pigtails. She looked young and innocent, and was so small. Not even five feet it looked. “Boys, this doesn’t look very fair to me. Why aren’t you picking on someone your own size?”

 

Everyone in the room was totally shocked. Was this little girl lost? Who exactly did she think she was, acting all high and mighty like that?

 

“What? Like who?” One of the men asked, confusion coating his voice.

 

“Like me.” The girl said flatly, pushing her way into the room. It was then that Colin saw her fully. There was no way she was older than sixteen, maybe not even that old, and she didn’t have a single weapon on her. What the fuck was she thinking?!

 

“You?!” All of the men burst into laughter. They obviously weren’t taking this girl very seriously. “Girl, have you looked in a mirror lately? There’s a reason the entire world looks giant to you.”

 

The look of pure rage that crossed the tiny girl’s face made Colin curl in on himself. Suddenly, that girl had him more scared than any of the ten-or-so guys in front of him. There was just an air of power, of danger, about her. There was also something beautiful about her, but it was somewhat over-shadowed by the danger.

 

Suddenly, she pushed the man closer to her right into the main-dude’s knife. It caught everyone by surprise. Someone so small and fragile looking shouldn’t be so strong. The asshole dropped his knife, his friend falling forward. He was stabbed in the stomach, and it was an obvious fatal wound. But, he was still alive at the moment.

 

“Now. Wanna dance?”

 

Colin almost couldn’t believe his eyes. This girl obviously didn’t have super speed, or strength, or any super-human abilities like that. But, she moved with practiced ease and grace. It looked almost like she was a vengeful force sent to punish these men. They couldn’t touch her. She evaded their grasp too easily.

 

She grabbed the knife out of the writhing man on the ground, quickly jumping on the lead guy. She slit his throat without batting an eye. She then moved on to the other eight. Who, seemed to be more concerned with getting away.

 

She tripped the one closer to her, twirling her body to face him. In that moment, it didn’t matter that she was small. She seemed….she seemed _huge._

She decided to slit his throat, seeming to think he didn’t deserve as slow of a death the first guy was having. The next six went down without much of an issue, and ended up quite like that man.

 

She got to the last guy, who was cowering on the couch. He seemed not much older than Colin. Eighteen? Nineteen? Something around there. But, something was different with this one. As she gazed at the kid, her face changed from overwhelming rage to something softer.

 

“Get out of here.” She said, in a barely-there voice. Colin didn’t know how he heard it.

 

“Th-thank you! Thank you!” The kid squeaked, turning and running out. His tail between his legs.

 

~~~~

 

Now that they were alone, Colin felt his fear more than ever. Was she going to kill him as well? Did he get away from ten psychos, to be left with one who could _take those out?_

 

The blonde whistled, wiping the blade of the knife on one of the dead men’s shirt. She didn’t even seem to notice the shaking mess that was Colin. At least….she seemed not to. “So! Are you okay?”

“Okay?! Am I….Jesus, you just killed nine guys in front of me!”

“Who were probably gonna end up killing you. I did you a favor. A thank you wouldn’t go amiss.”

“Th-Thank….y-you….?” In all honesty, he was only saying it so he wouldn’t get the knife-to-throat treatment.

“Dear Rassilon, calm down. I’m not gonna knife you, you’re the innocent party here.” She sounded almost offended. And Colin didn’t know what the fuck she meant by ‘Rassilon’, but he wouldn’t be surprised if she was some crazy-devil-worshiping-freak.

“I….I….”

“C’mon, stop stuttering. We’ve gotta get out of here.” She stretched out a hand to him, giving him a reassuring smile.

  
Colin didn’t know why, but he felt almost safe now. He had just seen her heartlessly slaughter nine guys out of ten, then brush it off and merrily whistle. But, he still felt like this girl was safe.

That he’d be safe.

~~~~~~

Somehow, they ended up back at a coffee shop. Colin didn’t know how to react to that. If anything, he expected her to bring her back to a super-secret-bat-cave and tell him something like ‘I am the Dark Knight’.

Maybe he’s been watching too many movies.

The little girl sat him down in a chair, smiling at him. She had been doing that a lot since the incident. Smiling at him, like she hoped he wouldn’t start screaming. Or just to calm him down some. “I’ll get the coffee. You...Like it any special way?”

“N-No.” He said lamely, unable to keep his voice from both cracking and shaking. Dammit, he was such a wuss.

“Give me a few minutes then. And don’t run off, please. I wanna calm you down before sending you on your merry way.”

~~~~

_  
_ For two hours, they sat in silence. The girl sitting there, sipping on her coffee casually. Colin staring at her like she had about fifteen heads. Finally, he just sorta snapped. “WHAT THE _FUCK?!_ ” He screamed, unable to help it.

 

“Shhhh, keep your voice down!” The blonde hissed, glancing around. A few people turned to stare, but seemed to pass it up to a quarrel of some sort. Especially when no more commotion was caused because of it.

 

“Keep my -- _Jesus!_ What the fuck are you?! Some sort of psycho?! How old are you, even?! And what’s your name?!” But it came out as more of a whisper-yell than anything.

 

It took a moment for the girl to answer. She looked away from him, her shoulders seemingly slumping. She looked so broken in that moment, Colin felt bad. “Kinda. Fifteen. ….Big Bad Wolf.”

 

Colin forced himself to calm down. The least he could do is at least get her name. Her _real_ name. If worst comes to worst, he could at least go to the cops that way. “No. I want an actual name. ….Mine’s Colin. Colin Simonite.”

 

After another moment of hesitation, she finally answered. “... …. … Valerie. Valerie Tyler.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie leaves Colin, but she then can't stop thinking about him. She has no clue what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I switched POVs. I might do that on occasion, depending what I'm writing. Hopefully that doesn't get too confusing.
> 
> Anyway. Twitter username of the new character introduced in this chapter:  
> @WritersCurse

Their conversation didn’t last long. Mostly because Valerie could see that poor Colin was scared. She understood, even though it hurt her. If anything, she just kept imagining her father’s face if he saw how much she had scared this boy.

 

It wasn’t nice.

 

Nobody she was close to knew about that side of her. Granted, they had _probably_ guessed by now, or possibly heard about it. But, they had never personally seen it. Imagining their faces was hurting her as well.

 

So, after she some-what explained what had gone on, she had gotten to her feet. “Alright, idiot. Let’s just get a few things straight. First thing; no more fucking with dangerous guys. You can’t handle it. Second thing; Don’t tell anyone about me. As you saw, I’m not a person you wanna test.”

 

She watched as the boy nodded, crazily. He looked almost like a bobble-head, and she wanted to laugh. But, she needed to keep a stony-face.

 

“Good boy. Now, nice meeting you!” She turned, walking towards the doors. Fully expecting to never see this moron again.

 

~~~~

 

Apparently, the whole ‘goodbye’ thing didn’t last very long. Or, he didn’t get the message very well. Because as she was making her way to the TARDIS, she heard footsteps behind her.

 

“Hey! You can’t just….You can’t just _leave!_ ”

 

Oh, he was so sweet. Truly. She refused to turn around, and just kept walking. Barely giving him any attention whatsoever. “Oh? I can’t? Seems to be what I’m doing.”

 

“Wait!” He said in a desperate tone, reaching out to grab her hand.

 

Valerie spun around, slapping his hand away from her. She hissed, watching him stumble backwards. She wished she didn’t have to do this, but it was better for him if she kept her space. “What. The. Fuck. Do. You. _Want?_ ”

 

“I want….I want you….I want….I want an explanation!”

 

“I gave you one.”

 

“No, a real one. Not one that’s all….all evasive and shit!”

 

“I saved your fucking life, you have no right to ask anything of me.”

 

Everything seemed to freeze. Valerie glared at Colin, all of her pent up rage being put into it. She was still very angry at her height being made fun of, and that she had to kill for this asshole. It wasn’t something she liked to do, no matter how she made it appear.

 

The boy took a few steps back, paling a considerable amount. It took everything in her not to take pleasure in that. “I...I’m just….I’m curious about you.”

 

“Well, don’t be. I’m not a person you want to know.” Her voice was flat, and she hoped that it didn’t show how much it hurt her to do this. To anyone.

 

Before he could respond, she turned around and sprinted away. Making sure she couldn’t be followed by dashing inside her time-machine, and flying away.

 

 ~~~~~

 

_A few days later:_

 

 

 

“Val? ….Val? _Valerie!_ ”

 

The teen was snapped out of her thoughts by the voice of her best friend. Penemuel has known her since she was a completely different person. Quite literally. It had taken him a bit to get used to her new self, but that’s a story from another time.

 

Anyway, she looked over at the man -- well, angel -- in confusion. He simply nodded his head at the homework he was helping her do, she had been staring at the same problem for nearly five minutes straight.

 

It was math, which wasn’t her best friend’s strong suit, but he did his best. Mostly because otherwise she wouldn’t do her homework. Being the fallen angel of _writing_ , he was much better off helping her with English.

 

 

“I know its not that hard.” He said with a sigh. He sighed a lot when it came to her.

 

“How do you know? Maybe I accidentally erased everything having to do with this bullshit from my mind.”

 

“... …. … _Valerie._ ”

 

“ _Penemuel._ ”

 

“Just do your fucking homework already so I can stop sitting here.”

 

They glared at each other in silence for a full minute, before Valerie conceded and turned back to the child’s play she called homework. But, her mind was still wandering to that kid from a few days ago. Or...She thought it was a few days ago. She got time muddled a lot.

 

She got a few problems done, before just slamming her school-book shut. She couldn’t do any more if she tried. She let out a loud groan, cursing that Colin kid in her head. She didn’t wanna go back to check on him, but she felt like she might have to.

 

“Alright. What’s gotten into you?” Penemuel asked with another loud sigh. It was obvious that he’d known something was up for a while.

 

“Nothing.” She answered, probably a bit too quickly.

 

“Oh, don’t start.” He said with a roll of the eyes. Figures, he never just let it drop that fast. He got too worried, too fast. “I’m not dumb, so don’t treat me like I am.”

 

Valerie sighed, standing up suddenly. She needed to tell him something, but didn’t want to tell him about the….killing-y stuff. She knew he didn’t exactly have room to talk, hell he had shot a man in front of her! But, that was in the past. She’d ‘changed’ him or whatever-the-fuck other mushy shit he tended to spew.

 

“I’m just….tired. That’s all.” She mumbled under her breath. It was a lame excuse, especially since they both knew that she never slept. Not that she wasn’t exhausted -- that was almost a crucial part of her personality at this point. She was plagued by nightmares.

 

Not normal nightmares like getting chased by some monster, no. These were memories. Horrible, horrible memories that often made her scream and cry for help. Even made her sick once or twice.

 

When Valerie glanced over at the angel, she saw that he seemed to buy the ‘I’m tired’ excuse. Either that, or it was good enough for him to drop the subject. He also really looked like he wanted to hug her, but was resisting. That was probably because of when she’d punched him for no reason.

  
Who was she kidding, it was definitely because of when she’d punched him for no reason. “Get over here, asshole.” She muttered, trying not to smile.

 

Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she was engulfed in his arms. He was so much bigger than her, so the hugging situation was always awkward. But, they didn’t really care.

 

Valerie and Penemuel’s relationship was special. It had started off rock-y...Hell, he’d thrown her off of a cliff. (“I caught you half-way down!” Penemuel would usually say when she brought that up.) But, after a bit of bonding and accidentally jumping around in each other’s time-lines, they were basically father and daughter now. ….Much to Valerie’s _actual_ father’s annoyance.

 

After a minute, the two pulled away from each other. Only because Val felt like she was about to fall asleep, and there was no way she was letting that happen. “Happy now?” She asked in a grumble.

 

“No.” The man said flatly, seemingly conflicted. He could push all he wanted, but there was no way she was gonna tell him. He probably figured that out.

 

“Don’t worry, alright? It’s….It’s something I have to deal with on my own.” She attempted, just to calm him down.

 

“I always worry.”

 

~~~

 

After the failed homework session with Penemuel, Valerie shuffled into her bedroom. Out of all of the rooms in the infinite time-machine, it was the _only_ one her privacy was mostly-accepted in. Now, she says mostly because there are always times her dad forgets. He’s such a forgetful Time-Lord.

 

 

Valerie’s room was a mis-match of all sorts of things and colors. Chaos, like her personality. There was a yellow rug and purple walls. ( _“It’s really not a strange mix, Dad, trust me.”_ ) There was a large bed in the center (with pink bed-sheets), books and papers scattered all around, and a few bananas on the bed-side table.

 

Anyone walking into the room would think the girl who slept there was borderline insane. They wouldn’t be totally wrong, would they?

 

The teen sighed loudly, flopping into her bed. She ran both of her hands down her face, trying not to stress out too much about this. But, she had never wanted to go back for someone before. Not once since she started travelling without her dad.

 

Then again, nobody ever took an interest or demanded a real explanation. It was all ‘get the fuck out of here’, or ‘please don’t hurt me’. Colin was braver than he seemed at first, and she respected that. Maybe she should go back, just to check and make sure he didn’t do anything dumb.

 

_Knock, knock, knock._

 

She was startled out of her thoughts, her head snapping towards the door. Usually, that would put on the defensive, but it’s probably just her father. She slowly sat up, forcing the stress out of her expression. “Yeah?” She called.

 

In poked the floppy haired face of her father. Well, one of her fathers. This one was…..Eleven. Yeah, Eleven. The one who was totally obsessed with all things bow tie and fez. The goofy one. “Daughter of mine! Light of my life! I have a--”

 

“You forgot my name again, didn’t you?”

 

“What? Don’t be silly, of course I….” The man paused, fidgeting a bit. “Okay, I did.”

  
This wasn’t a new thing, unfortunately. Valerie chalked it up to old age, and not having raised her. Besides, he had other things on his mind. “ _Valerie._ My name’s Valerie, Daddy.”

 

“Of course! Valerie!” He flailed his arms, making his way into the room. It was the one thing on his TARDIS that never changed. Ever. “Anyway, that wasn’t my question -- don’t look at me like that, it really wasn’t! I wanted to know if….you wanted candy or something.”

 

“Candy?”

 

“Yeah! Candy! I got some from this planet, and I thought it’d be a great thing to share with you. I mean, kids like candy.”

  
It was such a sweet gesture, that Val was willing to force herself to eat it. Her body had gotten very fucked up, because she’s half human and half Time-Lord. Those genetics were _not_ supposed to mix, and it led to some complications. One of them included that she threw up whenever she tried to eat.   


 

But, she stood up from her bed. Maybe her dad had sensed her stress after all. “Sure. I’d like some. I also need to talk to _you_ about something.”

 

 

 


	3. Danger Manget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling somewhat lost, Valerie asks her father about her mother. The conversation didn't last long and it left the poor girl even more indecisive than before.
> 
> Dammit.

“Daddy, how’d you know to go back and pick my mom up?”

Valerie watched as her father’s entire body stiffened, and a look of heartbreak shone in his eyes. She knew that he missed her mother as much as she did, and she usually avoided talking about her around him. Or talking about her. Ever. But, she was confused and conflicted. She needed advice, and wasn’t that the job of a father?

“What?” The Time-Lord’s voice trembled a bit. After a second, he rubbed at his face. Seemingly getting his composure back. “It felt right, I suppose. I didn’t want to leave her behind.”

 

That’s not exactly what she was expecting. But, it sounded almost exactly like how she felt about Colin. She didn’t want to leave him behind. Did that mean she _should_ go back? Probably not. But…. “Yeah, okay. Sorry.”

  
****

“Why are you sorry? Valerie, it’s been a long time since I…” He took a shuddering breath. Anyone could tell he was still hurting, even after all of these years. “And she’s your mother. We can talk about her whenever you like.”

 

One thing she knew was, if he was Ten? He would’ve shut her down almost instantly. Probably because his was as much of an open wound as hers. So, he got defensive about it. “Well, that’s all I wanted to know. So, don’t worry about going into the whole story. Mom already did that.”

 

Instead of continuing the conversation, Val just plucked up a piece of candy and popped it into her mouth. Her father was stunned into silence, since this was a very rare. His daughter didn’t tend to do _any_ sort of thing that might bring up negative emotions. Let alone bringing up her mother.

 

After another moment of nothing, the Doctor finally opened his mouth. “What brought that question on?”

 

“Just curious, that’s all.” She mumbled.

 

“That’s not like you at all. I mean, you’re _curious_ , sure. But---”

 

“Dad.” Val interrupted him, standing up. She felt sick suddenly. And not from the candy. “I’m gonna go out for a bit, okay? I have to think about something.”

  
Before he could respond, she was already gone. Leaving a very concerned Time-Lord.

 

 

**_ ~~~~~~~~ _ **

 

The wind was strong when she stepped outside. She wasn’t exactly sure where she was; she hadn’t been flying. Valerie didn’t trust her father to fly, but it wasn’t like she could _tell_ him that she did it. Often. And showed up where she wanted.

 

The teen’s hands stuffed into her pocket and she started to wander. She could almost hear her father’s voice in her ear. _“Don’t wander off! How hard is that?! Apparently, very hard!”_

 

Oh well.

She walked for a while; long enough that her legs started to ache badly. She kept going, though, kicking rocks along the way. Her mind kept drifting back to Colin. She didn’t want to ruin his entire life, she did that to everything she touched. But...The selfish part of her was lonely. Travelling alone was bad, that much had been drilled into her skull. The most important thing you need is a hand to hold.

Would he even want to go with her, though? She was nothing but a freaky kid who slaughtered people in front of him. Who would want to travel time and space with a girl who did that? _Nobody_. So, going back and satisfying her selfish side couldn’t possibly harm him. Right?!

 

A loud crash coming from an abandoned-looking building ahead caught her attention. Before she noticed what she was doing, she was dashing towards it. Apparently, her personal crisis would have to wait until later. Because she could never get a goddamn minute.

When she got inside the building, (using a broken window -- _ow_ , by the way. Broken glass.) she looked around to actually assess the situation. There were two men and one woman, all surrounding…..something. She couldn’t tell. Everyone was too tall and whatever it was must’ve been on the ground.

 

She recognized these people. They were some people who had promised her profusely that they wouldn’t _ever_ do bad things again. She hoped for their sake that they weren’t breaking their promise.

 

“Okay, kids!” Val piped, crossing her arms across her chest. Making the three people whip around. “Time for your progress report! So….I really hope this is a mid-afternoon game of spin-the-bottle.”

 **  
**The way that all three of their faces drained of color told her all that she needed to know. This probably was _not_ an afternoon game of spin-the-bottle. Or a sneaky menage-a-trois. The men started to stutter out something, the woman choosing the smarter route and staying quiet.

 

Valerie ignored all of them, just pushing her way through to see what they were originally staring at. It was a boy with curly hair and glasses, passed out on the ground, blood slowly trickling from his nose. Actually, when she took a closer look, it looked like…..Colin. Crap, this kid must be a danger magnet!

Suddenly, she felt very angry. This boy probably didn’t deserve to be knocked out. And these people made a promise to her. In almost slow motion, she started to turn around, leveling the three with a death glare. “Did you do this? Hm?”

The looks on their faces told her everything she needed to know. There was no way they didn’t do this. Probably trying to rob him; and were only stopped by her sudden appearance in the building.

“Okay. This is your second strike, ya know that? Three strikes and you’re out.” She gave each of them a long look. “Now. I’m gonna count to three. And then, you’re going to _run_. One…….”

 

Before she could even get to two, they were gone.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wow, wow. That took forever and ever to freaking /finish/.
> 
> Go, me. Best writer ever.  
> Wow.


End file.
